


Wings

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wing Hugs, Wing cuddles, Wings, bat wings, but not as fluffy as geralts wings, im surprised that isnt a tag, wing kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Geralt gains angel wings. Bat wing husband finds out. Sappy wing cuddles ensueDedicated to mrterzieff_godefroy





	Wings

"Geralt, you're…" Regis gasped in awe as he took in the sight.

Beautiful white wings stretched out, shimmering in soft candlelight. They flapped once, twice, still foreign to their owner. Said owner wrapped his arms around himself and looked down towards his bed. His sheets had pooled around his waist after a failed effort to hide the changes in his body.

"This is why I didn't want you to see me…" Geralt murmured as he began to rock himself. His wings drew in closer to his body until Geralt could reach over and touch the tips.

"Why are you ashamed? They're magnificent! Gorgeous! Radiant!" Regis offered a grin to Geralt, who didn't even turn his head.

"Cause…" Geralt offered with no elaboration.

Regis sat by Geralt and held his hand. When Geralt didn't seem to notice, he squeezed just a little. "You need not fear rejection, my love. I'd be a hypocrite if I hated them." Regis then leaned forward and gave Geralt a small kiss to prove his point.

Geralt smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Regis. Regis' love washed over him, sweeping away Geralt's fears. He felt so safe in his husband's embrace. Soon, he forgot why he even wanted to hide. They broke their kiss momentarily to adjust and sit closer before kissing even harder. Geralt's wings flapped rapidly before curling around Regis.

"Love you." Regis muttered when Geralt pulled away to breathe.

"Love you too."

Regis unbuttoned his dress and shucked it off, along with his vest. He groaned and shrugged his shoulders. The skin on his back stretched and split, and soon a pair of black, leathery wings sprouted and unfolded. He flapped them once to adjust to them, then he brought them forward, avoiding Geralt's wings.

"Now we both have wings." Regis stated happily. Geralt reached forward, but Regis stopped him. "Newly-formed appendages tend to be, hm, very sensitive."

Geralt considered this for a moment, then he placed a kiss on both of Regis' wings. Regis giggled and looked away, not bothering to hide his blush. Geralt smiled. Even after all this time he could still make Regis blush. He let his wings wrap around Regis and trap him in place. Regis sighed and nuzzled into the embrace, wings pleasantly dragging along Geralt's.

"Your wings are so warm and soft…" Regis shifted his wings into a more comfortable position. "It feels like a blanket."

"Thanks. Yours feel good, too." As he said this, Geralt ran his fingertips down the edge of Regis' wing.

"You're so good at compliments."

"And I'm an even better cuddler." Geralt kissed the top of Regis' head.

"…Oh yeah, we will probably need to accomodate your wings somehow if they're permanent."

"As long as I can keep cuddling with you, I'll be fine." With that, Geralt began planting an overwhelming amount of kisses on his husband.

"Geralt-" Regis couldn't stop giggling. "Geralt, why are you so cute?"

"You've rubbed off on me."

Regis squealed. He held onto Geralt as he kissed the hell out of him. Regis found himself stroking Geralt's wings, careful not to dig his nails in. From the cute little noises Geralt made, it seemed he liked it. Regis pulled away to properly run his fingers through Geralt's feathers.

"Have I told you how beautiful your wings are?" Regis asked as he felt the soft, plush wings.

"Mm, pretty sure you have." Geralt hummed and closed his eyes.

"Well, allow me to do so again for good measure; your wings are among the most amazing, most wonderful I've ever seen." Regis kissed each wing to prove his point.

"Oh, stop it. Your wings are cooler." Geralt looked away and covered his face with his wings. "Besides, yours feel better to touch."

"Oh? I think yours are more cuddly. Want to go to bed and see whose are better for sleeping with?"

"How? I'll crush my wings." Geralt's wings lowered and seemed to reflect his disappointment at his realization.

"Simple. We will sleep on our fronts, or facing each other." Regis laid down on his side and patted the bed.

Geralt laid down beside him. Regis brought a wing forward and covered Geralt. Geralt mimicked him, but he used the edge of his wing to tickle Regis. Regis laughed and retaliated by doing the same. They scooted towards each other despite the battle. Geralt was defeated when Regis gave him a quick peck on the lips. He fell into a giggling mess, his wings flapping rapidly. Regis couldn't help but flap his wings and giggle too.

Geralt hugged Regis and kept giggling as Regis nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Regis pulled the blanket up to their waists, then he risked covering Geralt with his wing once again. Geralt sighed happily and met Regis' wing with his own. He gave his husband one last kiss before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Regis muttered before falling asleep as well.


End file.
